


again.

by colonelduckie



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Memory Loss, Other, mention of memory loss, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonelduckie/pseuds/colonelduckie
Summary: “again” seemed to make frequent appearances in your world... but that couldnt be so bad, could it?
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 29





	again.

how does one romanticize the idea of starting over? how does one learn to love someone again? how does one learn the art of tea making again? how does one learn magic again?

maybe it would all return in time, you thought, but the fogginess that captivated your mind claimed otherwise.

so you laid in silence every morning, muscle memory reaching for a loved one thats not there. at night you'd close your eyes and wish to feel again.

again, again, again, and again.

spirits, you hated that word. 

yet, even in the midst of your helplessness, he was there. vibrant violet eyes always gazing a moment longer than they should. soft golden skin always lingering on yours. distant whispers dancing around you, light warm breezes gracing your ear.

as days went by, you found yourself in a state of familiarity with a complete stranger. something pulling you to him, like a string wrapped around your heart, always leading you to him. 

there were never many words spoken between you, but somehow everything made sense when he was nearby. these unspoken words turned into bolder actions, but they were never too forthcoming either.

cold mornings turned into warm ones. your muscle memory fulfilled when you'd reach next to you and see certain marshmallow colored mop of hair next to you, when you'd feel the spark of his touch on your stomach, tracing complex pattens again and again.

ah there it was, again.

but this time when the word crossed your mind, you felt at peace, because maybe again wouldn't be that bad, if again was with him.


End file.
